How Ironic
by OhdaangJamie
Summary: "Thank you so much, sweetheart. How can you possibly be in Slytherin?" "You know, there were a few reasons" She winked and waved making sure they got the message that she was sorted in there for a lot of reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

"Isn't she just beautiful, Rodolphus?"

"Of course, darling! She has your eyes."

"What should we name her?"

"Anything really."

"What about Celina Black-Lestrange?" When Bellatrix announced the name, a smile was shown on the face of the baby in her arms. "I think she likes the name Bellatrix."

"Then it's final. Her name is Celina Black-Lestrange. Now Celina, promise Mommy that you carry on the Black and Lestrange's reputation as pure and rich as it should be." Yet again, there was a smile and somewhat of an evil laugh.

Chapter 1 

Celina Black-Lestrange was just woken up by a nervous-looking House Elf named, Dobby. "Mistress Celina, Dobby has been ordered to awake you from your slumber in order to go to Diagon Alley."

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Dobby."

"No worries, Mistress Celina. Dobby hopes you don't get mad at him for waking Mistress Celina up."

"Remember what I told you Dobby? You don't have to worry about that," answered back 'Mistress Celina'.

"Yes, Mistress Celina. Dobby should get back to cooking breakfast now. OH! And, good morning, Mistress Celine."

" Haha, good morning to you too, Dobby. Now get back to work!" said a full-awaken Andrea. Today was the day she and Draco were to buy their supplies for their next year of Hogwarts. Draco was starting his 2nd year of Hogwarts, while Celina was starting her 4th year. She stood up from her queen-sized bed that had dark green covers and black, silk pillows, and made her way to her closet before freshening up in the bathroom. Inside her closet were mostly clothing she usually made with magic. The outfit she chose was an over-sized dark blue jumper with black tights that had a floral pattern (pattern, not print ). And to top it all off she went for her tan colored Oxfords. Celina's style was always in between the line of bohemian and classy. She just loved to mix things up! Anyways, she strolled off to the bathroom and took one look at herself in the mirror. Everyone always said that she reminded themselves so much of her mother. They both had the long, voluminous, curly black hair (Celina's was much tamer though, and less dry); black, heavy-lidded eyes; a pale complexion; long features (legs, arms, body), and pink, thin lips. To be honest, just looking at herself made her miss her so much. Even if her mum was hated on by non pure-bloods because she tortured and even killed some of them, she loved Celina so much. She left the little girl a picture of herself and Celina when she was still a baby. The lonely 4th year shrunk the picture and put it inside of a gold locket. She never let go of that necklace, just because. After 5 minutes of looking at herself and reminiscing all the memories with her mother, she finally started the bath.

**TIME SKIP FOR 30 MINUTES**

"Celina! Hurry up! We have to get to Diagon Alley quick!" yelled an impatient Narcissa Malfoy. Aunt Cissy, which is what Celina always called her, was always a loving aunt to Celina. She acted as if Celina was her very own daughter.

"I'm almost done Aunt Cissy! I'll be down in a minute!" answered back a very frustrated Celina. She still couldn't figure out where she put her fringe tan satchel. The frustrated girl gave up and asked the house-elf where he put it. "D-Dobby put it in M-Mistress Celina's c-closet because Dobby found it l-laying on the couch.." stuttered out a very nervous-looking house-elf. "W ELL, THEN WHERE IS I—oh, never mind , it's right there," retorted a very pleased and quite calm Celina. She slid down the stairs rail and saw her very own Aunt Cissy having a cup of tea.

"Ah, finally. We've been waiting for how many minutes. Well, what are you waiting for sweetie? Let's go Apparate to Diagon Alley." And with a flick of Lucius' wand, they appeared at none other than Knockturn Alley.

"I thought we were going to Diagon Alley, Uncle Lucius?"

"Yes, yes. Right after I make a bargain," returned a very happy Lucius.

"Then, can I stay outside with Aunt Cissy," begged his niece.

"Of course, if Narcissa is alright with that?"

"'Course! We will be walking to Diagon Alley now. And, Lucius. Don't take too long," retorted her aunt. Celina walked with her nose up high, making sure everyone saw the one and only Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter. As she glanced to her right and left, she heard whispers of," Oh my, it's the Death Eaters daughter!", " She looks just like her mum! What if she acts like her too!", and even," I'm scared, mummy!" The mumbles made her aunt and herself smirk like mad men. "Aunt Cissy, aren't these people overreacting?"

"Not at all, dear. Celina laughed an evil laugh.

"Oi! Celina! What a coincidence to see you here," called a very familiar voice to the girl. She elegantly turned around to see none other than her best friend, Annabelle Claire McGinty. She also happened to grow up from a Death Eater family and earned the approval to her relatives because of that. Plus, she was a pure-blood. Annabelle was a sweetheart, to Celina of course. Plus, she wasn't scared of her like other housemates.

"Hullo, Annabelle! Fancy seeing you here, if only Clarisse were to be here." And as if on cue, Clarisse Van Syoc just happened to show up. "Did I happen to hear my name?" asked a very oblivious Clarisse.

"Like you didn't know we were here, Clarisse," retorted Celina. Clarisse was pretty much the odd one in the group. It was still a mystery how she had the highest grades in all of her classes in 3rd year. That little arsehole. They then met up with Lucius and Draco. Everything was going well at Flourish and Blotts, until a family of redheads happened to catch Lucius Malfoys' eye. "Well, well, well, would you look at this? I hope you blood traitors don't starve after buying a Lockhart book," hissed the nervous girls' uncle.

"UNCLE LUCIUS. Not now," whispered Celina. She really didn't want to have to deal with this bullshit right now. The girl wasn't going to take 'No' for an answer.

"Shut it, Celina. Just go take your friends somewhere and leave," hissed her little cousin, Draco Malfoy, back at the girl. She really didn't want them to make a scene. Celina stayed to make sure things didn't go out of hand. Annabelle and Clarisse carefully dragged Celina before SHE started to get angry for being told what to do, but Celina forcefully let go of her friends. The girl wanted to use magic so badly, but it seemed like it wasn't necessary just yet.

Celina's mouth dropped at the tone of their voices. "Fine then," she spat. She made her way to the family of redheads and looked twice to see no other than Mr. Harry Potter. "Merlin's pants, it's HARRY POTTER," she smirked to her friends. "Bugger off, Lestrange! I'm not afraid to use magic on you," said a very tall, and very handsome, ginger. Strange enough, there were two of them. She recognized them as Fred and George, the mastermind pranksters. "Oh shut up, Fred or George. Or whoever you are! Let me meet Harry Potter," she hissed. "I'm Fred. And, no because all you are going to do is make fun of him like your mum," he was glaring at her like there was no tomorrow. Although, her glare was much more scarier, she was Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter! " Don't speak about her like you know her. You do know she can duel like a mad woman, right. And, so can I," sneered Celina. Annabelle and Clarisse weren't embarrassed of her family, when they were quite used to it for the past 4 years. "You're underage, you can't use magic outside of Hogwarts," spat Fred. Clarisse chuckled," Actually, she can use magic anywhere she wants. One of the privileges of being a De-"Celina covered her mouth before it went too far. She then gave Clarisse the ' you-aren't-supposed-to-tell-anyone-that-i-am-a-death-eater-you-idiot' look. "Being a what," interrogated George eyeing the three girls suspiciously. "Nothing. She's just joking. Right, Clarisse," said Annabelle giving the other girl a looking that just spoke 'agree-or-die'. "Y-y-yes. O-of course. I was just kidding. I mean we all know that you-know-who is dead." Clarisse gulped realizing she just made the problem worse.

"Wait, when did we ever mention he-who-must-not-be-named," asked Fred and George at the same time. Celina always wondered how they did that without even planning to do that. " Nevermind what she said!" screamed Celina obviously annoyed at the moment. She pushed the two boys away from her and saw the one and only Harry Potter. He was very short compared to Celina, so she had to bend down to talk to him. "Well if it isn't Mr. Harry Potter. How you doing, Harry? I'm Celina Black-Lestrange," She tried to be friendly to him, but obviously he didn't want to answer her. He just stared at her as if she had something on her face. " Have something on my face now," she joked in which he quickly responded. "No, Celina!" His pale face immediately turned to a crimson red. She giggled at his embarrassment. "Well you sure do. D'you mind showing me your scar? Wow, that sure is nice. Well, it was nice meeting you, but I better fix the little chaos over there," she couldn't help but smile at the little boy who was just obviously in love with her looks! Celina ruffled his hair and walked to where Arthur Weasley and Lucius were arguing about something that had to do with 'being a disgrace' and stuff like that.

"Uncle Lucius! We need to buy Draco's second year books now!"

"Not until Arthur realizes that he is a disgrace to the wizarding world."

"Lucius, we have to get our books now."

"OHH THAT'S IT," Arthur Weasley exclaimed lunging at Lucius Malfoy. From the Weasley's side, they were chanting "Go get him, dad!" or "Punch him in the face!". On the Malfoys' side they were yelling "LUCIUS. LUCIUS. LUCIUS…" or "Go get 'em, dad!" Annabelle and Clarisse were just laughing there arses off! Celina rolled her eyes at them.

"You guys! Everyone is staring at us!"

"They've been staring at you, Celina. You really do look like your mum."

"Annabelle! What do we do?"

"Use your magic? Duh."

"Oh, yeah. Great idea, Annabelle." She pulled out her wand pointing it at Arthur Weasley.

At that, Arthur Weasley was 'stunned' and unconscious. They were all shocked at how mastered she was in non-verbal spells. Though, it was something she could do in her sleep.

"Uncle Lucius, I think that's enough," Celina sighed.

"C'mon Draco, we're too good to even be associating with these people." The Malfoys walked away glaring at the Weasleys, but have forgotten about their niece and her friends.

"Well, let's go then," sighed Annabelle. She was tired of all of the unnecessary arguments.

"Okay then. You coming Celina?"

"Um, can I look a book first? I'll meet you guys at Twilfitt and Tatting's." The two girls nodded and strolled over until Celina couldn't see her two friends. She walked over to where the Weasleys were with her wand in her hands. She went up to Arthur, who was still unconscious. Pointing the wand to his body, she gave it a light swish and he regained consciousness.

"Um, hello."

"Nice family you got there.."

"Not really," she responded to the bruised man. She brought her wand to his face. "Episkey~" The bruises began to vanish and the man looked refreshed. To make them stop staring at her, she started an even awkward-er conversation.

"The Malfoy's aren't really my family, Narcissa is just my aunt."

"I've heard a lot about you. You're the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter. A lot about you."

Celina felt embarrassed of the rumours they always spread about her mother. She wasn't ALL that bad. Well, she did teach her daughter the three Unforgivable Curses before she can even walk, but still she loved her. "Yeah. I've heard them too. Anyways, I'm really sorry about the way they were acting. When they started making fun of you guys and your money I saw that it started to get too far. I get mad when they start doing that,"

"We do too." Now that, made Celina's eyes widen. She truly felt sorry for them. She began digging through bag and pulled out a really loaded coin purse. Celina put an enlargement charm in it to fit all her money in it. She hauled out three handfuls of Galleons (don't forget her hands are really long). She wrapped it up with a loose bag in her bag. She kept those just in case. Celina kindheartedly offered the bag to the redhead family which they rejected.

"Please, take it."

"Are you sure? I mean, that's a lot of money.."

"Don't worry about it. This is pretty much just my monthly allowance!"

"Okay." Mrs. Weasley took the bag with a look of guilt in her eyes.

"I'm serious. You can have it all." Celina smiled with my innocent smile to make them forget about the horrible first impression.

"Thank you so much, sweetheart. How can you possibly be in Slytherin?"

"You know, there are a few reasons." She winked and waved making sure they got the message that she was sorted in there for a lot of reasons.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Today was September 1st, also known as the first day of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for wizards and witches like Celina. She began to check her luggage for the 1 (billionth) time in the morning. She packed all of her 'muggle' clothing or the clothes she made and extra uniforms. Celina walked down the stairs. Her black ballet flats that had bows attached to them were making more noise than she thought they would even make. For clothing, she wore a floral dress with a sweetheart neckline that ended just above her knees. Her hair was in a fishtail plait, but you could still notice her thick hair. To be completely honest with herself, she adored showing off her legs. Every time, compliments are hitting her every nanosecond.

"Celine, are you ready for your first day of Hogwarts as a 4th year?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she grinned 'Cheshire Cat' like and Apparated with her Aunt Cissy, Uncle Lucius, and Draco. After a couple of seconds being squished inside a really small tube, they landed in the King's Cross Station. She put in all of her luggage inside of a cart and ran through Platform 9 ¾. Celina and Draco said there hugs and butterfly kisses (**A/N-** Yes, I've watched AVPM/AVPS) to Cissy and Lucius. Celina wandered off to find Annabelle and Clarisse. While walking through the compartment hallway things, she see two redheads in her way, looking more suspicious as ever.

"You're in my way, Weasley," she glared at the two.

"Hmph. You know you were nicer a few days ago at Diagon Alley."

"Well, that was because I felt bad."

"Celina Lestrange? Feeling bad for a Weasley? A _filthy blood traitor?_ This may be the end of the world, Forge."

"Oh, shut up. I have emotions, too." Celina spat at the twins. She could feel her face burning up. Celina was embarrassed of the sudden assumption. She has suddenly forgotten about the things she would tell them. Tripping them in the hallways, laughing at their mistakes, dueling with them while calling them a filthy blood traitor, ruining their lives. All those memories suddenly flooded in her mind. She was quite shocked at how cruel she really was. When she was finished having all those flashbacks, she found herself looking down at her hands with the twins wondering if she blacked out for a moment.

"Hmm, you alright there, love," interrogated Fred.

"Oh, yeah whatever. Happen to know where Belle and Clarisse are?"

"In that compartment.."

"K." She walked in a rapid pace past them glancing behind just to see their worried looking faces. Or face since they pretty much have the same face. She bit her lip and walked inside the compartment smiling at the sleeping Clarisse.

"She always falls asleep now," mumbled Annabelle with her eyes never leaving her book.

"Belle, please tell me. Who do you fancy?"

"Uh, why?"

"Just asking,"

"Celine, I don't swing that way.."

"No! Trust me, I don't either! It's just I need some help."

"Okay, good. It was getting awkward for a minute." Celina rolled her eyes at her friend's assumption.

"You know, Annabelle. I'm starting to feel quite lonely. I need someone to feel that big place in my heart that's been empty since my parents left to Azkaban, y'know?" Annabelle looked straight into the girls' eyes.

"Celina, I can't help you with something so serious."

"Yes, you can!"

"No."

"Belle," she whined. She was lying about the gap from her parents, instead there was just a big gap. Ever since the incident with Kevin Noel in 3rd year, she's never believed in having to have a boyfriend.

"Fine, but in one condition. You can't blame me into messing up what you call your love life,"

"Okay! So, who are you going to set me up with first?"

"Woah, not too fast. I first have to know what you want in a boy,"

"Well, of course he has to be handsome, nice, funny, entertaining, not be stupid, and I hate myself for saying this but pure-blood."

"This may be harder than I thought,"

"What did you think I was going to say? Professor Snape? What did you honestly thing I was going to say?"

"Well, I was kind of going to think you were going to just say someone's name,"

"Hmm, Kevin Noel."

"Ugh, I thought you said nice and handsome. Plus, Celina you have to get over him. Why can't you get over the fact that you dumped him because he was a worthless prick?"

"Humph, yeah, yeah, yeah."

"No, Celina, you don't 'yeah, yeah, yeah" me! Why are you so obsessed with Kevin?"

"Well, first of all, he was my first boyfriend," this earned a snort from Annabelle and a glare for her," and, second of all, I still don't think all the feelings were over when I dumped him."

"Look Celina, you are a bloody idiot for still liking him after all he's ever done to you. 8 years from now don't you want to say you forgot about his stupid arse?" Celina smiled and shrugged. A random prefect none of them knew stormed into their compartment telling them to change into their uniform. They woke up a cranky Clarisse with horrible drool breath. Thanks to Celina, she charmed Clarisse's breath to smell minty and fresh again. Before they had the chance to change into uniform, the trio smelt an atrocious scent that was disgustingly similar to dung. They immediately recognized the smell to be dungbombs. Another one of the Weasleys' pranks for the little first years. Speaking of the redheaded twats, she heard a roar of laughter coming from the compartment near them. The three walked inside and burst into giggles at the sight. The twins' faces were almost as red as their hair! To stop them from laughing, Celina slapped Fred in the face.

"BLOODY HELL. What was that for?"

"To make you shut up."

"Well, why? The first years are freaking out, it's hilarious." The twins' burst out laughing again. They were clutching their stomachs for some support.

"Aw! That little boy is turning green!"

"And why do you care?"

"Because he's adorable." Fred raised his left eyebrow. Which strangely made Celina quite fidgety?

"That little first year is adorable and I am not? You my friend, need some help."

"Oh shut up. C'mon Annabelle, let's go talk to that poor first year!" Fred, George, and Lee Jordan who was also in the compartment as well, were raising their eyebrows in confusion.

"That was-" started George.

"Strange," and ended Fred.

"You know, mate. Celina has become quite nice towards us, besides her attitude with non pure-bloods, she's pretty nice."

"Right you are, George. This means only one thing!"

"Prank her until she tells Lee she fancies one us?"

"You truly are my twin, Forge."

"Thanks, mate!"


End file.
